Babysitting
by AngelAcid
Summary: 16-year-old Trunks is babysitting 5-year-old Pan. Fun Fun Fun


Babysitting  
  
This is my first fic EVER! Please review and try not to be too mean. Ok so this story is about Trunks babysitting Pan. Trunks is around, I dunno, maybe 16 years old and Pan is around 5-6 years old. Trunks really really doesn't want to baby-sit but no one else wanted to take on the job of watching over the troublemaker, so he is stuck with the job.  
  
I think I have to put a disclaimer or something so here it goes: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters, except Cuddles, Cuddles is MINE!  
  
"Oh my god! I can't believe I got suckered into babysitting you AGAIN! Do you know how long it took me to get the pancake mix out of my hair from the last time?!" Just as soon as Gohan and Videl left to go to their little dinner party from Gohan's work, Trunks began his little tirade.  
Apparently, last time he baby-sat, Pan wanted to cook. Not a good idea considering neither one of them even knew how to turn on the oven. But Pan had quickly turned her disappointment into one of their most memorable moments. Two simple words: Food fight.  
As Trunks finished pacing and grumbling, Pan giggled. "Aw, is poor Trunksie upset about goo in his hair? Don't worry Trunks you don't have to cook for me this time. How bout we play a game?"  
Unfortunately her babysitter didn't want to play a game. "Can't you just go to bed like a good little girl?"  
"Nope. It's only 7 o'clock. What's the point? Come on! Let's play a game! Please..." Pan made her eyes go wide and her bottom lip started quivering.  
"Fine fine, just stop. What game do you want to play?"  
Pan smiled gleefully, ah the puppy dog look, no one could resist. Pan learned that particular ploy from her friend Bra. Even Vegeta fell prey to that dirty trick. She slowly lifted a finger to her lips and pretended to think for a sec. "I know! Let's play tag!"  
"Aw Pan, come on, let's play something else. Something that doesn't involve getting up." Pan glared and him and then sighed, again her bottom lip started to quiver and her eyes grew unnaturally big. "Fine Pan just stop. We'll play tag."  
"YAY! Count to 10 and then come running after me ok?" Trunks merely answered her by beginning to count. He smiled. He knew that that look only served to manipulate him, yet even knowing this he gave in. But honestly she looked so cute, just like a puppy, he thought, curse my sister, she's a horrible influence.  
"10! Ready or not, here I come!" He slowly walked around the house trying to find her. He didn't dare try and give up right away considering last time he tried he got a huge headache from her wailing.  
Of course he knew exactly where she was. Even though she was only around 5, her ki was exceptionally high. Not that it mattered really, just made his job a whole lot easier, since he could track her and make sure she kept out of trouble.  
Trunks made his way into the kitchen. AHA! So that's where she was hiding. Pan was hiding under the table, but as she saw him she slowly started to crawl backward. Trunks easily maneuvered her into a corner, but something was wrong, terribly terribly wrong. Pan was in the corner, looking for the life of her that she was a deer trapped in the headlights of a car. Yet, she seemed to be thinking at the same time. Trunks was worried, I hate it when women think like that. It's never good for me. I should end this game right now before she gets me. He slowly approached her like a hunter stalks his prey. As he was about to leap and tag her, she smiled. Crap, thought Trunks. And he was right just as she smiled, something collided with his face. It was truly unexpected so he stumbled back giving Pan the perfect chance to escape. She quickly hopped onto the kitchen table and leaped over her fallen predator.  
Trunks picked up the offending weapon and laughed. Ah Cuddles. Of course, this little stuffed puppy had gotten chibi Pan out of scrapes before, so why not now? Trunks had given the 5-year-old her savior when she turned two and it hasn't left her side since. Trunks narrowed his eyes, this will be her downfall. He clutched Cuddles and slowly followed Pan out of the kitchen.  
"Panny, I think I might have something that belongs to you!" Pan stopped running, dead in her tracks. Oh no, she thought, please don't let him hurt Cuddles. She quickly and quietly made her way up to her room. There she found her back plan. She hurried down stairs and put on a shocked expression. (For a 5-year-old, this kid a good actor.)  
"No! Trunks, don't hurt Cuddles!" She slowly walked up to him and held out one hand. "Please give him back. I promise I wont throw anything at you again." Trunks breathed with relief. That was all he really wanted to hear.  
"Ok, Panny come here and I'll give you Cuddles back." She nodded and slowly walked forward. Trunks wanted to laugh, little kids are always so incredibly gullible. When she reached for her stuffed toy, he would tag her with his other hand, then he could make her go to sleep. Oh boy was he wrong. As poor little gullible Pan reached out to take her stuffed animal from the kneeling enemy, she took her other hand and quickly dumped the leftovers from dinner all over Trunks's head. Pan quickly grabbed her toy from the shocked babysitters head and ran off screaming "Fooled you! Fooled you!"  
Unfortunately, Trunks wasn't nearly as joyous. He still stood kneeling down with a fake smile attached to his face, disbelieving that he now had spaghetti and spaghetti sauce all over his beautiful hair. He stood like that for a few minutes straight.  
Pan was starting to get a little worried about her friend and slowly returned to the kitchen. Again, Trunks was still in that same position. Pan grabbed a chopstick and cautiously started to prod him with it. Trunks ever so slowly turned his head to face Pan. She shivered, it was like seeing a zombie out to get you. All of a sudden he tackled her.  
"I JUST WASHED MY HAIR! YOU ARE SO GOING TO GET IT MISSY!" He started tickling her mercilessly and she was unable to defend herself from the onslaught.  
"S-s-ttop it, T-t-trunk-ks!" She couldn't go on, she couldn't stop laughing.  
"I'll stop if you go to bed." He paused in his torture to let her answer.  
"I don't want to go to bed! Bed is boring!" Trunks smirked at this, "Oh Pan, when you grow up you'll definitely disagree. Bed is where all the fun really begins."  
  
*Flash Back*  
Trunks is sitting in bed moaning and making indistinguishable sounds. He slowly brings his hands downwards towards the bed and then he purrs. Then, he drools. He brings up a chicken leg towards his mouth and starts whispering to his midnight snack. "You know just how I like it done, don't you." He quickly takes a bite out of it and then continues to devour the rest of his food.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Pan sits there watching mesmerized by the drool formulating from Trunks's mouth. He snaps out of his memory with a sheepish grin. Stupid Goten, he's a bad influence too.  
"Ok Pan, off to bed with you. Tomorrows a school night after all." Pan sighs dejectedly and slowly begins to climb the stairs. Trunks looked on after her and began to feel depressed. Aw, poor kid, no one likes school or sleep for that matter. He hurried over to her, picked her up and placed her on his shoulders. She laughed and allowed herself to be carried away to her room. Trunks put her down and waited in the hall as she got ready for bed. She climbed under the covers and yawned.  
"Sure you're not tired."  
"I'm not!" Pan states indignantly. "Can we watch a bedtime movie? Can we watch Shrek? Please."  
"Ok sure why not." Trunks placed the video into the VCR located in her room. Pan began to watch and attentively and clapped when she saw Donkey talking and flying. Trunks completely agreed with her choice in movie. It was completely entertaining, however Pan began to drift off.  
"Trunks, can you baby sit me every night? I like it when you're here."  
"Of course, I'll come whenever you want me to come." Trunks was touched, at least he made a positive impact on somebody's life. He gave her a quick hug and resumed watching the movie. He noticed Pan completely fall asleep at the part where Donkey says, 'and in the morning, I'm making waffles." Pan smiled and whispered, "I like waffles, let's make them in the morning." Trunks groaned, he knew it was going to be a repeat of the pancake baking incident, he just knew it. Trunks groaned again as he realized that he still had to wash the spaghetti out of his hair. Why was it that every time he babysat, his hair would always be covered in some sort of food? Oh well, he thought, that's the price for consorting with the devil incarnate. 


End file.
